Secrets, Lies, and Pieces of the Truth: The Wallpaper Glistens
by SkyPalaceBuilder
Summary: "Which is better, ignorance or truth?" "Which is the curse, and which is the cure?" Albus discovers a dark family secret, and struggles to find out. Drama, Family. Takes place after Cursed Child. Warning: I view Cursed Child as Alternate Canon Continuation.
1. Chapter 1

**This is fanfiction for Cursed Child. Sidenote: I personally see Cursed Child as Alternate Canon Continuation, since multiple factors in Cursed Child don't match up with established canon, most notably the time travel. So, this fanfic is somewhat - no,** **definitely** **AU from the original series. Warning in advance.**

 **Also, it takes place a few weeks after the play.**

* * *

"You can't keep the truth from me!" Albus bellowed. "I **know** that you're hiding something!"

Harry's jaw clenched, but he tried to speak calmly. "Albus," he said, " _trust_ me on this when I say that you do NOT want to know. It would be better for _everyone_ involved, _including_ you, if, for once, you just. Drop. It." Harry sounded almost lethal in that last sentence.

But, of course, Albus wasn't budging. "I _want_ to know the truth! You CAN'T keep this from me, it-it's not FAIR!" Then Albus snapped. "Fine! If _you_ won't tell me, the-then I'll just have to find out MYSELF!" And he made to leave out furiously.

Harry looked almost horrified for a brief flash of a second. "Wait!" Albus turned back. Harry's face, looked deeply conflicted. He didn't say anything for a while, and for a moment Albus thought that he wasn't going to explain anything after all. But then he finally spoke.

"Fine. Even though I _very_ much don't want to do this, because I _know_ it will hurt you, and you would be _far_ better off if you just. Dropped. This. -..Fine, I'll tell you. But _only_ because if you _must_ find out, then better that you find out from  me, properly and the whole story, than from who-knows-what unreliable other source, who could end up leaving you _dangerously_ misinformed."

Albus gulped. (Perhaps, it was not a good idea to tell him after all that it was Delphi who had mockingly told Albus that Harry was hiding something in the first place.)

"But if I am forced to tell you, then at the very least, let me get your mother first." Harry rose to leave. "If anyone deserves to be a part of this, it's her," he added grimly. And then he left.

Albus didn't know why his dad had said that last sentence so ominously, or why it was frightening him so much. Shouldn't he be glad that he was getting what he wanted? That he was going to find out the truth about what Dad was hiding? The truth that Delphi had mockingly said was Dark and sinister, and somehow related to Albus? So why did he feel so terrible now?

Why did he feel as though maybe it would have been better off if he had never visited Delphi in Azkaban to begin with?

* * *

 **Warning: I won't be able to add another chapter, for at about two weeks - I have an essay for school. But I promise, I WILL update this story. I have a plan for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting for his dad to come back, Albus found himself with time to spare, and soon, despite resisting, he found his mind automatically drifting back to what had possibly started it all...

 _Albus stifled a scream. Azkaban may have been removed of its infamous dementors, but it was still creepy as all hell. He sighed, took a deep breath, and then continued trudging on._

 _It had been a few weeks since Delphi had been captured and defeated. Albus had expected that, now that she had been sent to Azkaban, probably to stay there for life, that he would feel better now, safer or triumphant or something...but he didn't. It had been weeks, and Albus still found himself randomly panicking or something, or thinking about how close they had all been to being gone or horribly treated forever, and anyways, he didn't know, he was looking for a resolution, or answers, or something. Closure, maybe._

 _And so, he found himself doing the only thing he could think of doing, and took a boat to Azkaban. And now he was here._

 _"It's okay," he told himself. "It'll be different this time. Y-you know who she is, this time - so she can't trick you this time. It'll be fine. You'll see," he said, trying to convince himself, despite starting to regret the decision to come here already. "It's now or never," he thought to himself. "You can do this." Albus took a deep breath. He took a step forward, and went down, down, down, to Delphi's cell._

 _...When he got there, Albus wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but somehow he could see that this, was not it._

 _The cell was small, dark, damp, and..smelled of gloom. Albus knew that that last part didn't make any sense, but he could swear it really was true. In it, Delphi paced seethingly. Her hair was trimmed short and neat - prison haircut, Albus supposed. And yet, somehow she was looking far more unhinged than the last time he had seen her. And it wasn't as though she had been the pinnacle of stability then, either._

 _"Who's there?!" she called out, wildly. She looked disturbed. Then she caught sight of Albus, and her alarmed expression morphed into one more of disgust. "Oh. It's just you. What are you doing here? Come to gloat, perhaps? To rub your victory in?" Yep, it was definitely disgust. _

_"No," said Albus, trying not to take the bait. "I came here for answers."_

 _For a second Delphi looked taken aback, and then she suddenly laughed. And it wasn't a nice laugh, either. "Oh-oh, you came for answers? Oh, that's TOO good. Imagine, you, of all people, want answers. Now that's just too funny!" She laughed again, and smiled twistedly. It did not flatter her. _

_Albus gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to let her mind games get to her. "Don't look so happy, Delphi, remember? We won, and you lost."_

 _Delphi smiled wider. "Oh, but I haven't lost, not really, not as long as you're here. Honestly, it's no wonder that Harry prefers James and Lily over you."_

 _Albus was furious now. "That's NOT true! Dad even said I'm a lot like him!"_

 _Delphi laughed hysterically. "You- like him? Are you joking? I'm a bloody horcrux, and you know what? You're still far Darker than I could ever hope to be, actually." Mockingly, she added, "How do you like that reminder,_ Albus Severus Potter? _"_

 _Albus didn't know a horcrux was- wait, had she just called him Dark? That. Was. Too much! Albus leapt forward, grabbing the cell bars, and angrily screamed, "I am NOT Dark! And certainly not Darker than you! You don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about! What are you even saying?!"_

 _Delphi looked up. "You-you really don't know at all, do you?" Delphi laughed again, but this time without any humor. "I supposed I should have expected as such, of course **Perfect** Harry Potter couldn't have possibly let anyone, even his own.."son"...know about the Great Big ~Bad~ Dark thing that's he done..." she chuckled quietly. "Ohhh, now that I think it, it  definitely doesn't surprise me at all..."_

 _Albus was furious, but also slightly scared. Dad was hiding something? Something bad? What was it?! "I said, WHAT are you even saying?!" Albus screamed. "Answer the bloody question, damnit!" Dimly, Albus realized that he had lost control, but he didn't even care. Whatever it was, he had to find out._

 _Delphi looked up, eyes glittering in malicious joy. "If you want to know so badly, why don't you ask your beloved 'father'? Oh, wait - you're probably scared of what he's going to say. Or - better yet - you're scared that he's not going to say anything at all!" She looked delighted, as though this was the best thing in the world._

 _"I am NOT scared of what he's going to say! And-and he'll answer, I'm sure of it! I-I'll make sure that he answers! You'll see!" Albus shouted, trying to tune out the ugly thoughts in his head. She was wrong, wrong, she always lied anyway, he shouldn't listen to anything that she says!_

 _"Think what you want..." Delphi said, smiling far too comfortably for Albus's taste. "But, if I had any money right now, I'd bet that if you do, you'll learn just how true the phrase 'ignorance is bliss' really is. Oh well, live and learn..." She was looking positively smug now._

 _"You're wrong! And I'll show you! I'll show you! I'll MAKE him answer, and I won't regret it!" Delphi laughed, again. (Why couldn't she stop that horrible laughing?!) "You hear me? I SAID I won't. Regret it!" But Delphi did not appear to be listening to him any longer. Her laughter had dissolved into full-out maniacal cackling. _

_Disgusted, Albus shook his head, and angrily stalked out, seething intensely. She WAS wrong. And he WOULD prove it. And then everything would be fine...right?_

* * *

...Albus blinked, and found himself back to reality. Looking back, he was beginning to regret this whole sorry business already, and Dad hadn't even come out yet. Was this what Delphi had wanted all along? Suddenly, Albus couldn't help fearing that the one who was really trapped in a prison of his own doing, was him.

Well, it was too late now. Dad would be coming out any minute now. At least Albus said to himself, trying to console himself, if he learnt the truth now, then this would all be over. And he would never make the mistake of visiting Delphi ever, ever again. Albus decided to make a note to himself about that later. ( _Never, ever visit Delphi again. Ever._)

The door clicked, and Albus jumped. Harry was back, and somehow looking even more terrifying than earlier. "Your mother and I talked. She's not happy about this either, but she will be coming along in a moment. We're not talking until then." Albus's dad then began to polish his lenses.

"Oh. Alright then..." Albus felt sick. Even though his dad had mentioned it before, he hadn't thought about Mum. But it would make sense that she would be involved in all- this - too. Even though part of him had wished that he never brought it up to begin with, now he also desperately wanted - needed \- to know. The suspense alone was going to kill him.

Finally the door clicked again. Albus's mum came in, looking both quite concerned, and very serious. Then she spoke. "Albus," she began, "I never wanted this day to come, but it appears that we need to have a talk..."

* * *

 **...Yeah, so apparently Delphi is a horcrux! Hey, I warned you that I see Cursed Child as Alternate Canon Continuation!**

 **But really, though, this makes way more sense than the "official" explanation. I don't know about you, but I just can't buy Voldemort as the type to have a child. I mean, he views love as a weakness, so he wouldn't have a child out of sentiment, and he wanted to be immortal, so he has no need for a heir, either - in fact, considering that he murdered his own father, he'd likely see a heir as just a potential threat!**

 **Voldemort making another horcrux though... well, considering that Voldemort had never intended to make Harry one of his horcruxes, and in fact may have never realized the full meaning of his mental link with Harry at all, it seems at least plausible that he would want to make another. More plausible than having a daughter, at least. **

**So, yeah, that's how I see it: Bellatrix had a child, likely with Rodolphus, and then voluntarily gave the child up for Voldemort to use for his own purposes. If that seems harsh, even for Bellatrix, remember that Bellatrix responded to Narcissa's grief over Draco's situation by saying that she would gladly give up her sons, if she had any, for Voldemort's service. So then, I guess here she did that with her daughter... And, consequently, Delphi grew to see Voldemort as a father figure. Is it weird that part of me feels sorry for Delphi?**

 **I mean, she's still evil, and her backstory is no excuse, but part of me feels a little bit of sympathy for the little girl that she once was, forced to live with someone who was her blood relative but wanted very little to do with her, separate from everyone and friendless, living a cursed life that for years she wasn't even aware of... oh well.**

 **She made her choices. She could have chosen to separate from her past, to live her own life, but instead she voluntarily chose to try to bring back Voldemort, manipulate and hurt children, and worse. Yes, she had a difficult childhood, but so did many others. We all have choices, and she chose wrong. And that's that.**

 **Warning: though this chapter came out fairly soon, the next one may take weeks. Sorry in advance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Albus realized that, he felt terrified, angry, excited, and anxious, all at once. His head was spinning; he didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to say. Then, he saw his Mum looking at him expectedly, and suddenly realized that she was actually waiting for a response.

"Oh!" he said suddenly. "I- yes, tell me everything!"

"Wait." Albus felt a hand suddenly grab his shoulder, and turned to face his Dad, who was looking very scary. "Before we say anything, remember that you will always be our son, and, regardless of anything that's ever happened so far, we will always love you." He then gave Albus a look that may have been meant to be reassuring, but felt more terrifying than anything else, and made Albus just really want him to let go. After what felt like forever, though, he finally did, and Albus was able to breathe again.

"Anyway," Mum said, briskly, "let's get this over with. Albus, indeed I will - tell you 'everything' - against my better judgement, but still..."

Suddenly she said, "Do you remember how, we told that Voldemort was defeated at the Battle of Hogwarts, right?"

Albus felt so annoyed, suddenly. Didn't they know that he knew this, already? Why were they asking him this? "Yes, of COURSE I know, Mum, you and Dad and everyone else have only been telling about this since before I was _born..._ "

"Well, yes, see about that, well..." Albus's mum paused, then continued, with only a hint of trepidation now. "Well, you know that in the war, in that final confrontation, Voldemort fired the Killing Curse at Harry, and then they both collapsed, for a long while."

"Yes, Mum, I KNOW."

"And you remember that it turned out that they had both died, but your dad was the only one to come back."

"I KNOW, Mum, you and Dad have only told me that like, a MILLION times..."

"Well, then you remember also, that when your dad died, Dumbledore was there as well, and they talked, and Dumbledore ended up telling a lot of useful information then, that explained a lot-"

"I KNOW, Mum, of COURSE I remember. Like I SAID, you and Dad have only told me that like a MILLION times." Albus knew he shouldn't have interrupted, but he was getting really annoyed now. Why was his Mum just repeating all this stuff that he already knew? When was she going to get to the point?

"Well, what you don't know...because we were _hoping_ that we would never have to tell you this part" - and here his Mum stopped to shoot a dirty look at his Dad- "is that, your dad didn't only see Dumbledore there. There was also this badly injured baby there, and Dumbledore told him that it was the last remnants of Voldemort's soul. And then, your dad decided to take it back, and he ended up eventually bringing it home and raising it. And then, about 8 years after the War, it started to grow, and-"

"-That baby was you," Harry cut in loudly, looking angry and very irritated.

Ginny shot a furious look at Harry, "I was just GETTING to that, thank you very much-"

"Well, I'm _sorry_ , Ginny, but I can't keep watching you _stall_ like that-"

"If you had just let me FINISH-" Ginny shook her head, looking very irritated herself, and then continued, pointedly NOT looking at Harry. "...Anyway, as I was SAYING, before I was so rudely interrupted - since the baby had finally started to grow normally, we decided it'd be best to raise it- you- as our son, and, well, here we are..."

But Albus was hardly listening. The baby - was _HIM_? The - Voldemort's soul remnants thing? He was - Voldemort's _soul?_ Albus felt sick, sick to his stomach. No wonder that Delphi said that he was Dark, far Darker than she could ever hope to be. He'd say that, too, if he had known that he - used to be - a former _Dark Lord_...

Albus wanted to throw up. Everything made so much more SENSE now. All along, Albus had been angry at Harry, for being distant and harsh with him- and Albus had always felt different from the rest of the family - no wonder Delphi had said that Harry preferred James and Lily over him, of COURSE he did, anyone would...

* * *

 **...And you thought that Delphi being a Horcrux was the biggest AU Twist of this fanfiction...*cackles evilly***

 **(Hey, I did warn you...)**

 **Yes, so Harry and Ginny basically just told Albus that he was adopted (*cackles*). And with possibly the worst possible scenario involved.**

 **Are there any more skeletons in the closet? Will this lead to a falling out? How will Albus respond? What's next for our dubious protagonist?**

 **Sorry, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

 **Edit: To clarify:**

 **Yes, I made the Harry &Voldemort final standoff/Voldemort death scene quite different from canon. Sorry, but that's what I decided would make more sense if the baby - the last remains of Voldemort's soul - was taken away: Voldemort, after falling unconscious...dies.**

 **I also did it because, frankly, I thought that this alternate death scene/final standoff, would be a lot more more mysterious and ambiguous. It could even explain possible further ...speculation about Voldemort (I'm sorry, but the bizarre in-play rumor about Scorpius being Voldemort's child, was never given a good explanation - this was the best that I could come up with).**

 **As always, warning in advance that it may take weeks before the next chapter is uploaded.**

 **And: Another warning?**

 **This is FAR. From over.**


	4. Chapter 4

Albus was sure that he was in shock just now.

At least, Albus thought that that was what you call it when you've experienced such a massive surprising and upsetting and shocking event, that you don't know what to think, say, or feel - but then, everything Albus had thought he had known, had just been flipped upside-down in the last few minutes, so then what did he know about anything, anyway?

With a start, Albus suddenly realized that he was shaking. And had broken into a cold sweat. He looked up to see his parents (if he could even call them his parents, anymore) - looking...concerned.

A spark of anger flickered in him. As if they were really concerned about him, _now_ , after what they had just told him. Fat chance.

In fact, the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Finally he couldn't hold it in anymore, but at this point, he didn't even care. He let it all out.

Albus took in a deep breath, and then practically roared, "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY WHOLE LIFE IS A _LIE_?!"

"Albus-"

But Albus was having none of it. He gave his... _parents_ a withering look, before yelling, "EIGHT YEARS! Eight years you lied to everybody _else, -_ and then for FOURTEEN YEARS you've been lying to ME as WELL! YOU are the WORST parents EVER! I HAAAATE YOU!"

He then stalked angrily out, and made for the door. He had just opened the door, with the full intention to slam it after (and was _definitely_ not blinking angry tears as well, _thank you very much_ ), when his wrist was suddenly snatched. And not lightly, either.

"WAIT! Don't LEAVE!"

Albus whirled around to see his D- _not-Dad_ , looking very scary and roughly yanking him by the wrist. Seriously, it was starting to hurt.

Albus furiously yanked his wrist back. "Why shoULDN'T I?" And why shouldn't he, really? After all, his - _so-called father_ had just revealed that he never was his father in the first place, and probably never was. Why didn't he just leave forever right now and never come back? He wasn't scared of him anymore.

"I mean - at least now I know why you've always HATED me," Albus added viciously, not thinking, ignoring the part of him that said that that wasn't _completely true_ \- but at this point he didn't _care_ , he was _angry_ , and hURT _,_ and all he wanted to do was to hurt Harry  BACK. And based on the look on Harry's face, it had worked - but did he think he was actually fooling Albus with that fake look of hurt and shock and guilt and- all that- it was actually all true, wasn't it?

It had to be true. It only made sense. It was just like Delphi said - _Delphi really was right,_ Albus suddenly realized, and almost let out a hysterical laugh. Somehow it was only now sinking in, but it was so accurate... _She was right, she was right all along..._

* * *

 _ **Poor Albus...**_

 _ **Sorry this took so long, but I did warn you. And the next chapter may take a while, too, because I have finals coming up. Though, I may be able to get more done over the holidays, depending on if I'm traveling or not...**_

 _ **I know I didn't say this before, but please review if you can. It doesn't have to be long - even less than a sentence is good.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Finally, the long awaited Chapter 5..._**

 ** _This is very short, but hey, it's something different..._**

 ** _Warning, I usually have someone read the chapters first and proofread, but I decided I've made you all wait FAR too long already. This means I may update and reload this chapter later, though, just a heads up._**

* * *

Harry watched as Albus ran out the room, so upset he didn't even stop to slam the door dramatically. Harry didn't try to stop him a second time. Besides, he was too ashamed.

Harry waited until Albus was out of sight, and then he slammed the wall next to him in fury.

"That's not really going to help anything, you know," a voice came from beside. Harry looked up to see Ginny, standing there with her arms crossed. She sounded calm but Harry could tell there was a storm brewing, bubbling and only just barely contained from the surface.

"I told you that you should have let me ease into it," Ginny said, rather sharply. "But of course you didn't listen."

"I-"

"You just never listen, do you? You just have to do everything on your own, no matter what others have to say. Harry Potter, here to save the day." She waved her hands sarcastically. "And then, you turn around and act surprised when it doesn't work out. I mean, it's not like anyone tried to warn you. Astonishing." She sounded downright venomous now.

"Look, Ginny, no matter what I would have said - or you - it never would have gone well! You know that!"

"Yes, but the damage could have been still been minimized! And - this is so typical of you, you never want to admit if you did anything wrong!"

Harry snapped. How dare she suggest that, he- "But everything I did, I did for HIM!"

"Well, then try actually telling him that! Or do you expect him to be already trained in Legilimency?" Before he could respond, Ginny gave him a rough shove. "I'm leaving now," she said, disgustedly. "I'm going to go to try and see if our son needs anything, while you can decide what to do by yourself, since evidently you don't need my advice..." Then she left, slamming the door as well.

And with that, Harry was left with no one else but his own thoughts, and his old shames.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, first...**

 **Sorry I took so long before this latest update. This is exactly why I put the initial warning that I may take a while to update. As I said earlier, I have been very busy with outside life - struggling with depression, among other things, as well as adjusting to college life.**

 **That being said, I hope you like Chapter 6.**

* * *

"I finished," Ginny said, slamming the door back open, startling Harry. Ginny did not look happy, but she also didn't look like she was going to yell at Harry again, so that was a relief.

"I talked to Albus, explained some things. He's still...upset, but he's better now. He had a lot of questions for me. I told him he should probably wait for both of us to come - since there are some things that you could answer better than I can, Harry, some things only you experienced - and he accepted my answer. He's waiting for us in his bedroom right now, Harry."

Ginny looked at him sharply, expectedly. "You are coming, aren't you? I should hope you're not going to let me down again, today." _And I'm not just talking about today_ _,_ she seemed to be saying, without any words.

Harry hesitated. Honestly, he wasn't sure that he wouldn't just make things worse. He'd made it clear that he wasn't good at talking about this kind of thing with Albus...but then, was he good at talking about anything when it came to Albus?

 _Snap out of it, Potter,_ he scolded himself mentally. Perhaps he might bungle things up again, yes, but surely it would be even worse, if he refused to come when both Ginny and Albus wanted him? Harry swallowed. "Okay. Right. I'm coming."

When they entered Albus's bedroom, Harry saw Albus sitting on the edge of his bed, swinging his legs, and then looked up when he saw them come in.

"Your mother-said you had some questions for us," Harry said, awkwardly.

Albus gazed at him, steely-eyed. "Yeah. You could say that."

Ginny took the next step. "So, Albus, can you tell us - both of us-" she glanced at Harry, and Harry had to fight from rolling his eyes, "what they are again?"

"First things first." Albus was staring now. "Are you telling me that you brought me right after the War, but then waited for 8 years before bringing me out in public? Why?" He paused, and then added, sounding curious, "Does this mean I'm 22?"

Harry couldn't help himself, he found his annoyance rising. "Albus, we already TOLD you that the baby - you - didn't start growing until 8 years AFTER I brought - you - back. That's why we didn't bring you out until then."

Ginny glared at Harry, but then Albus asked, "Since I'm technically 22, can I try wine now? I always wanted to know-"

"No, this does not mean you get to drink," Ginny said quickly.

"Well then, I want to register to vote now," Albus said, steadfastly. Harry responded, "Listen, I'm -" and, trying to remember what Ginny about _being encouraging_ , added hurriedly, "- _glad_ , that you're so...interested in your civic duty, but- you are not 22. As we said, you only starting growing 8 years after the War. You're still 14."

Albus frowned. "Damn. I thought the one upside to -" he gestured vaguely- "all this, would be that I wouldn't be the middle child anymore. At least I would know that I'm secretly older than _James."_

He said that last part with so much disgust, Harry started to wonder if they should be more concerned about how Albus _clearly_ seemed to have some issue with James, but then Ginny began to elaborate. "I mentioned it earlier, Albus, but - when Harry - brought you, you were...badly injured. Over those 8 years, slowly but surely, and with a lot of attention, gradually you started to heal. We don't know for sure, but I think you needed to heal first, before you could start growing normally."

She paused. "You know, you responded especially well to Harry, then."

Albus looked surprised. "Really- I- with Dad?" And, was Harry relieved to hear that, at least Albus was still calling him _Dad_.

"Yes, Albus, you did. I think the two of you had some kind of soul bond. Usually when he was around you'd show a little more energy. And he, in turn, adored you." Albus looked skeptical, and oh, Harry couldn't lie, that hurt, but Ginny continued, "Albus, I know he doesn't say it enough- partly because he's emotionally constipated-" Ginny turned and gave Harry a Look, "-but he would do almost anything for you. He did go through a lot for you, actually. Did you know that, during those 8 years, he was almost a total shut-in?"

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact- I think that might be part of why there were such strange rumours about Voldemort- you already know that Harry 'defeated' Voldemort in a very strange way-"

"Yeah, I've definitely learnt just how _strange_ it really was," muttered Albus.

Ginny continued, undeterred: "-But, it was also, that Harry refused to answer _any_ questions about what happened...Everyone wanted to talk to Harry, for various reasons, but most people just wanted answers, to what happened with the final faceoff...and he never gave any. He wouldn't even acknowledge the paparazzi aside from slamming his curtains shut...and that was before he moved so no one knew where he was. The public didn't know where he was or what he was doing at all. He _let_ the rumors grow, because he _refused_ to respond to _any_ to them."

At Albus's questioning look, Harry felt the need to defend himself, and said, "Look, I couldn't risk the truth coming out! I- couldn't. I was prepared to take all of this to our graves _._ "

Albus looked confused. " _Our_ graves?"

Harry flushed. "Yes- I- the only person I ever told was Ginny- your mother."

Albus frowned. "Really? No one else? Not even Uncle Ron? Or Aunt Hermione?"

"Not even them. I...can't lie, it was hard, but we hid it from them," Harry replied. "Hard? For you? You're not the one who had to fake a pregnancy," Ginny muttered.

"What about-" Albus's eyes glinted- "James or Lily?"

"Not them, either."

"LIAR!" Albus yelled, jumping up, taking Harry, and even Ginny by surprise. "How stupid do you think I am? I know how to do basic _math_ : James is supposed to be two years older than me - he would have been _there_ _,_ he would have _known_ _."_ Albus was seething now. "What else are you hiding -  lying about?"

"Albus! Stop that right now!" Ginny spoke so sharply Albus stopped immediately, reflexively. "We didn't lie - not about that - and we can even explain how that is, but you _need_ to stop jumping to conclusions, and then jumping down our throats, without even giving us a chance to finish!"

Albus actually looked abashed, at that. "...Okay." Then, mumbling, came, "Sorry."

"Thank you. Now, we will explain - but do you promise to let us finish, this time?"

"...Yes."

"Good. Alright: yes, you're right, James, was born while you were still healing, and was able to see you as a toddler. But, all he knew was that Mummy and Daddy had a strange baby. We never told him anything about where the baby came from, or how Harry got- you. Also- James, oddly enough, was never jealous, even when we often had to spend a lot of time and attention on you. He was strangely fascinated with you back then, actually."

Albus looked like he wanted to say something, but stayed silent, as promised, so Ginny kept explaining: "It is true that, after you were 'born' - I'm talking about when we brought out you out, and everyone knew you as a newborn - James did, once, say, something along the lines of, "Why is everyone fussing, he was there before, he just looked...different." But, we told everyone he was talking about the ultrasound. Afterward, when we were in private, we told him not to tell anyone about before, and indeed we stopped talking about it as much as possible, and never in front of him. Sure enough, in a few months, he appeared to forget about it. I admit, I did feel a little bit guilty, but we both decided that it was for the best that James forgot."

"Except for Scratch..." Harry muttered. Ginny shot him a death glare, but Harry didn't back down. "We might as well explain everything, so that if it ever comes up, he doesn't think we were hiding it from him again..."

Ginny sighed. "Fine. James...did make an Imaginary Friend, that he clung to, as long as age five, I think, that he called 'Scratch'... that, based on drawings he did, looked...very much like you did when you were...still healing. So, it is possible that James has _some_ vague memories... but, if he does, it would be only of having an Imaginary Friend. Certainly not that _you_ had any connection to it, let alone of your origins. Is that satisfactory?"

"Fine," Albus said reluctantly. "Does Lily know, either?"

"What? No, of course not."

Albus looked at them silently, for a long time, but apparently he decided to believe them. "I guess I just have a few more questions... Why did you keep all of this from _me_ _?"_ Suddenly he looked a lot more scared. "Did-did you think if I knew, that...I would, turn...bad? And...why did you decide to bring me back, anyways? Did...you even want to bring me back?

"Ginny, can I answer these?" Harry asks.

Ginny thinks. "Be careful. But go ahead."

Harry nods. Then he starts.

"Why did we keep this from you... Honestly? We wanted you to grow up without having to worry about it. Albus - look, I had to face the negative effects of fame as soon as I started Hogwarts, really... I knew that it would be challenging for _any_ of my kids... I didn't want you to have to face an extra burden, knowing another way you were different... we-" Harry looked pained when saying this- "We definitely didn't do it, because we thought you would "turn bad," if you knew. If anything, it was... the opposite: we just didn't want you to feel bad about it...or to feel guilty or bad about being yourself. I'm sorry if it didn't work, if keeping it from you did more harm than good. But I can assure you, that was never our - _my_ \- intent."

"And...as for why... _I_...decided to bring you back: First, to be clear: I _did_ want you. I did want to bring you with me. If I hadn't, I never would have brought you back in the first place." Albus flinched, but Harry did not appear to notice.

"When I told you, earlier, about bringing you back - I made a _choice_ to bring you back. Dumbledore even said to me, that I _shouldn't_ bring you back. But I - I  wanted to bring you with me. I _chose_ you to bring you back. I did it because it was the right thing to do. I did it, I guess, because I don't like the idea of leaving a baby alone. Or giving up on little kids." Harry glanced to the side, at nothing. "But I also did it just because I wanted to. And you know what? I. Don't. Regret It."

The room was silent.

"If I, somehow, found myself back all those years, knowing what I know now - I would do it all over again. As difficult as our relationship has been, I would choose it all over again, in a heartbeat. Because, I think, even back then, I had started to love you. And, despite the mistakes I've made, I haven't changed my mind on that since."

Albus didn't know what to say.

He paused, for a moment, looking deeply regretful. "I know I - said something, that suggested otherwise, and I'm sorry about that, and I know there's nothing I can do to take it back, but I just want you to know - I was just angry, and - I was childish. I went down to your level. And that was so, so wrong of me. But I never really meant it."

Harry folded his hands awkwardly. "There. Does that answer your questions?"

And Albus could only say, _"_ _Thank you._ _"_

* * *

 **At Voter Registration: This was a joke, but also: To my fellow American readers (sorry, I don't know about elections & voter registration in other countries): If you're of age, please, get Registered to Vote, and vote in Midterms. Some states even have a mail-in ballot option. It's important. **

**I hope that this chapter being longer helps. And I hope that this chapter finally giving some more answers helps, too.**

 **For the future: I'm probably going to do at least one more chapter as an epilogue, but, as you see, this story is wrapping up.**

 **As always, p** **lease review if you can.**

 **Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
